


When in Need

by NatRogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Romanogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Natasha Needs a Hug, PWP, Post Mission, Smut, angsty smut, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRogers/pseuds/NatRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha comes home from a mission hurt and weary. Steve makes sure she knows he'll never let anything hurt her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Need

The room is silent save for the sound of graphite delicately scratching against paper. On the bed, Steve sits balancing a sketchpad on his thigh as his hand meticulously goes back and forth with a pencil, creating a shadow on his most recent work. It’s late on a Tuesday afternoon and after months of acquainting himself with his new apartment in DC, he has found that the bedroom gets optimal sunlight for sketching. So on a rare day like today, when the world doesn’t need a Super Soldier to keep it intact, he sits in bed and loses himself in his art. 

He’s just about to sign his name on the bottom of the page when he hears a noise. It’s just a couple of light footfalls on hardwood, a sound so subtle that if not for his enhanced senses he would never pick up on it, but it causes him to look up. 

That’s when he sees her, shoulder touching the doorframe and eyes staring at nothing in particular. 

“Natasha?” He calls out from where he sits, surprised to see her.

Though they’ve been partners for months, he hasn’t seen or heard from her since Fury sent her on a solo undercover op in Sofia to take down an arms dealer. The timeframe for her mission was at least three weeks, and it’s only been ten days since he watched her pack her belongings into a duffel and leave with a promise to come back in one piece. 

He puts the pad and pencil down on his bedside table and scrambles to his feet. It’s only when he’s standing that he really takes in her appearance. She’s still clad in her stealth uniform, guns fastened to a holster on each thigh, but now the black leather is covered in soot. Her left wrist is still enclosed by her widow’s bite, but the lack of blue lighting tells him it’s fried while her right is completely gone. Just where the zipper of her suit ends above her chest, a telltale sign of a bruise forming on her collarbone is obvious. Her eyes are wild, her hair is disheveled, and there’s a line of dried blood running from her eyebrow to the side of her jaw.

Steve’s first instinct is to take her into his arms, ask her if she’s okay, protect her from what ever it is that hurt her, but her lack of response is alarming and causes his training in first-aid and as a SHIELD agent to kick in. Closing the distance between them with a few tentative steps, he stops just in front of her with his palms up as if to prove that he doesn’t want to hurt her. His gaze is soft though she refuses to meet his eyes. 

“What year is it?” he asks, gently reaching for the lock on her widow’s bite on her left wrist before unclasping it and letting it fall to the floor with a clunk. 

“2016.” 

“Month?” he continues, keeping his eyes trained on her while his hand goes for the gun attached to her right thigh. He lifts the weapon slowly, taking out the magazine and dismantling it before letting it join her other weapon on the ground. 

“June.” 

‘’Where are you?” He repeats the process with her gun on the left, leaving her completely disarmed. 

“Apartment.” 

“Whose apartment?” 

“Yours, but you did say to call it ours.” 

Her answer makes him breathe a sigh of a relief. Gently, he takes her face in his hands and rubs a thumb across her bottom lip. For the first time since she arrived, her wide eyes meet his concerned ones. 

“Nat, what-“ he doesn’t get the chance to finish his question as she rises on her tiptoes and crashes her lips to his. Her kiss is visceral, hungry, and it knocks the air right out of his lungs. He wants to know what happened, why she’s home so early, how badly she’s hurt, but she seems hell bent on making him wait for answers. 

His hands drop from her face to her shoulders in an attempt to push her away, but she’s quicker. Her hands lock onto his hips and she uses all the strength left in her to push him backwards. The back of his knees hit the bed and they fall back into the mattress. He lands on his back with her on top of him, their lips still planted on one another’s. 

“Nat-“ he tries to say, but he’s completely taken by the urgency in her kiss. 

“You have to go to medical,” he attempts to reason once her lips move to side of his mouth, down his jaw, to the column of his throat. 

She doesn’t listen. Instead, her hands snake their way under the cotton of his gray shirt and he closes his eyes at the feel of her touch. 

_Jesus H. Christ_ , he thinks. 

He should be granted sainthood for even thinking of pulling away. Steve doesn’t think anyone would fault him for giving into his desires if he so chose to. They had spent the last ten days apart and he’d be a goddamned fool to deny Natasha this when she was this wanton, this desperate. But he is _Steve Rogers_ , the epitome of restraint, and his concern for Natasha’s wellbeing would always come before anything else. So though he rarely ever uses the fact that he’s physically superior to her, he decides to use his strength to pry Natasha from him. As gently as he can and making sure he braces his weight on his arms as not to crush her, he flips them over. Natasha yelps in pain as her back hits the mattress and Steve is off of her in an instant. 

“You need to see a doctor!” Steve says. He sees Natasha’s effort to sit up and helps her, placing her feet on the ground as she sits on the edge of the bed. Natasha winces at both the pain in her back and at the Cap tone that inevitably slips into his voice. 

“It’s just a bruise,” she reasons. Her voice is barely above a whisper, but she knows he heard her even as he towers over her from where he stands in front of her. Reaching out to brace herself on his arms for support, she stands and turns to face away from him. “Help me get this off.” 

Natasha pulls the zipper down to her navel and Steve helps by pushing the sleeves back and off of her shoulders. Sure enough, as the back of her suit falls, he sees a large bruise running from her right shoulder blade, past the clasp of her bra, and ending just above her hip. Natasha doesn’t need to turn to know that anger flashes in Steve’s eyes at the sight. As her suit sinks further down her body, Steve notes that there’s a cut on her hip just above her underwear and another bruise on the back of her calf. She turns to face him and moves to sit on the bed again once she's completely free of the leather that had come to feel like a second skin to her. 

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” she tries with a small smile. It’s futile, she knows, but there’s nothing she can say to quell his worries right now. 

“Please,” he says, kneeling between her legs and taking her hands in his. “Let me take you to medical.” 

She’s at a loss for words. “It’s just… I need-“ 

“What, Nat?” he asks, the agonizing look he gives her sending a shiver down her spine. “Tell me what you need.” 

His question is answered by actions once again. From the bed, Natasha drops to her knees and onto his lap, causing Steve to sit back. With a knee planted on either side of his hips, she wraps her arms around his neck and continues her previous assault on his lips. 

“Need you first,” she whispers in his ear, and it’s Steve’s turn to shiver. “ _Please_.” 

His restraint crumbles at her plea. Pushing his concerns about her injuries to the back of his mind, he works on focusing on the feeling of having Natasha in his arms. Neither of them have ever been great communicators, but they’ve always been able to show each other exactly how they feel through resolute touches and meaningful kisses. He knows he’ll get the answers later, but right now, he’s not going to deny her this. 

Natasha moves her hands to the hem of his shirt and Steve moves a few inches away so they both can lift it off of his head. Once his shirt is discarded on the floor with her suit, she places her palms on his chest and his lips return to hers, returning the urgency she had in her kiss only a few moments ago. 

“I’ve got you,” he tells her, pulling away just far enough that she feels just as much as she hears his words. 

Her lips find his again and it’s like she can’t get close enough to him; the leftover adrenaline in her veins from her mission igniting once again from just his touch. Though they’re a clash of lips, teeth, and desperate touches, Steve is mindful of her weary body. His lips, full of lust but still gentle on hers, move away from her mouth, creating a wet trail down her throat. His kisses are filled with unsaid promises she knows are running through his mind. _I’m here. No one’s going to hurt you. I will protect you._ But in this moment, Natasha’s glad that he chooses to shows her rather than tell her because after the last few days she’s had, what she really needs is to feel him. 

So lost in his touch, she does not even notice when his right hand pulls the cups of her strapless bra down while his left rests firmly on her hip. A small gasp of surprise escapes her mouth when he takes a pert nipple in his mouth and begins to suck, her head tipping back and her fiery red hair falling down her shoulders. 

“Missed you,” he admits, and the way his blue eyes have darkened in desire makes her stomach coil. She’s halfway through a smile and about to kiss him, tell him just how much she’s missed him too, but she almost careens when his left hand moves from her hip to under her panties, his thumb caressing her slit from the bottom up. Her eyes close in pleasure, and she almost doesn’t recognize the needy whimper that comes from her when he sinks his middle and fore fingers into her, twisting just so. “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

She doesn’t know if it’s because he rarely swears or because she feels him harden even more beneath her, but she feels herself get even wetter at his words. She wants more – needs more – and her prayers are answered when he uses his thumb to rub her _there_ and she's like a fish out of water thrashing for precious air.

“Oh, God,” she breathes out, her vision almost a wash of white. Natasha hears him shower her with words of praise. _So beautiful. I love you._ Her knees buckle beneath her, and she leans her forearms on his shoulders to keep her upper body from falling into him. She’s close, so damn close, but she knows what her body’s been craving to feel for days. 

“Stop, stop, _stop_ …” she almost begs, gasping for air. She winces at the loss of contact when Steve pulls his hand out of her, afraid that he’s hurt her. “Inside, need to feel you inside.” 

Steve is just as breathless, mouth slightly agape with a thin sheen of sweat covering his body. He leans his weight on his hands behind him to keep him from collapsing back, his erection standing painfully hard and tenting in his sweats. He wants nothing more than to take her right then and there on the floor of their bedroom, but he’s aware that her body has taken a beating. “Don’t wanna hurt you, Nat.”

“I won’t break,” she assures him. Natasha unclasps her bra, letting the black material fall to the floor with their other garments before turning away from Steve. She moves closer to the bed and lays her chest on the edge of the mattress, planting her knees on the rug by the foot of the bed. Her hands touch the soft duvet in front of her before her head turns back to him. “ _Please, baby_.” 

Her request is almost a whimper, and though the sight of the bruise on her back reminds him yet again of the worries still drifting in his mind, he makes her way behind her, and he too, sinks to his knees. His hands work on pushing her underwear down her hips and off of her legs. He then moves to take his sweats off, finally releasing himself from his restraints. She spreads her knees wider, opening herself up even more to him, and he takes a second just to look at her completely bare before him. Her folds are shining with her arousal, and he can’t help but run his tip back and forth over her, making them both shudder at the contact. It’s rare that she lets him take her like this. Given the life she's lived, vulnerability has always been difficult for her, but it means the world to him that she trusts him enough to see her this way, to be with her this way. 

“ _Please_ ,” she practically begs through his teasing, and that’s all he needs to hear before he’s slowly pushing into her. They both let out a mutual gasp as he takes her inch by delicious inch, restraining himself from plunging straight into her and giving her time to adjust to him. He’s halfway in when she pushes her hips back, letting out a guttural moan and eliciting another curse from his lips as he bottoms out. Natasha lays her left cheek on the duvet, lips forming a perfect O as her hands clutch the silky material right next to her face. Steve leans over her, careful not to touch her bruised back, and plants a kiss on her good shoulder as she revels in the feeling of being so full. 

“Gonna move,” he says, and she almost has to choke back a sob when he pulls out to the tip before slowly sinking his length back into her again. Again and again he repeats his movements, and Natasha can only moan and clutch the duvet tighter in her fingers in pleasure. Their pace is delicious and leisurely as she feels every inch of him take her. He grunts when she clenches her inner muscles around him. She’s so tight, so wet, and he’s missed the feel of her around him. They're both so close, and though they could spend forever wrapped in each other, they both know what they need. 

“Steve… faster,” Natasha urges. 

At her request, Steve picks up the pace and drives into her more quickly. Natasha lifts her chest from the bed until her back meets his front, clasping her hands behind his neck. She gasps at the change in angle that this brings and her body begins to shake when he hits that particular spot in her. 

“Gonna come for me, Nat?” Steve asks through his thrusts, and his words threaten to break her in half. He snakes an arm beneath her breasts, pushing her closer to him while a hand makes its way to the apex of her thighs. He uses his middle finger to rub circles around her bundle of nerves and sucks on the pulse point in her neck. 

“Oh fuck,” Natasha cries out, body shaking as she catapults into her release and her vision goes white. She’s gasping for air, and it’s almost too much, but Steve is still rubbing her down there, still moving in and out, filling her and making her stomach tighten again. “God, what are you doing to me?”

From behind her, she hears Steve let out a groan. It takes three more thrusts deep into her before she feels his warm release fill her. At that sensation, she reaches her peak yet again, body trembling before she’s completely spent and boneless in his arms. 

She feels Steve pull out and gently lower them to the rug. Aside from their heavy panting, the room is silent. Steve lays on his back, his right arm stretched out in open invitation to her. As she comes down from her high, the pain of her injuries start to register so she elects to lay halfway on top of him to keep her weight off her back. She nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck while his right hand rubs soothing lines up and down her spine. 

“I thought I was never going to see you again,” she admits after a few minutes of silence. Their breathing has gone back to normal as they bask in their post-coital glow. “I got bad intel and I ended up staring down the barrel of a gun but somehow, I overpowered him.” His hand that had come to rest on her hip tightens at her revelation. 

“Back up?” he asks, though he has a feeling he already knows the answer. 

“Ambushed,” she says softly. He lifts her head with his finger so her eyes can meet his. 

“You’re home now,” he states firmly. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” 

She presses her lips to his as firmly as she can because she knows his words are a promise he’ll die trying to keep, and that alone is enough to make her feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing smut. Just thought it would be fun to see Natasha need Steve in a primal kind of way since she's always so put together and in control. And really, I'm a sucker for angsty smut. 
> 
> May take some smut prompts soon if this works out well!


End file.
